Das Orchester
by Easy
Summary: Hogwarts hat eine neue Lehrerin. Sie plant eine Schulband zu gründen. Klar das Hermine, Harry und Ron beim Auswahlverfahren mit dabei sind. Auch Malfo und andere haben sich beworben ...
1. Das Orchester l

Hey ihr da draußen, nachdem ich durch meine Freundin süchtig nach Fanfictions geworden bin (Katie ich liebe dich *wink*), dacht ich mir, ich schreib auch eine.  
  
Ähm, weiß nicht ob's euch gefällt. Hinterlasst doch bitte, bitte ein kleines Review, damit isch weiß ob sich's lohnt weiter zu schreiben.  
  
Mir gehört hier natürlich rein gar nichts außer die Idee und Professor Crow. Krieg leider auch kein Geld dafür. *seufz*  
  
So zum Schluss noch eine kleine Frage: Jemand Lust, meine Beta-Leserin zu werden??? *schüchtern umseh*  
  
Na denne, lest und haut in die Tasten für ein Review. Wer will, dem antworte ich auch *zwinker* Ciao Easy  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine rannten die Treppen zur großen Halle hinunter. Allen knurrte der Magen und nach einer scheinbar endlos langen Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei waren sie froh über jegliche Ablenkung.  
  
Als sie unten ankamen viel ihnen eine Traube Schüler ins Auge, die sich um einen Aushang drängten.  
  
Da Ron der Größte der drei war, konnte er über die Menge hinweg sehen und somit den anderen berichte was auf folgendem Zettel zu lesen stand:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!Wanted!!!  
Musikalisch begabte Schüler und Schülerinnen gesucht!  
Wer ein Instrument spielen kann, bzw. sängerische Fähigkeiten hat,  
meldet sich bitte bei Professor Lucy Crow.  
Erstes Zusammentreffen morgen Abend um 19.00 Uhr.  
Bitte, wenn vorhanden Instrumente und Noten aller Art mitbringen!!!  
  
Professor Crow  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
„Cool! Also ich geh hin."  
  
„Hermine, du kannst doch kein Instrument spielen, was willst du da?", fragte Ron.  
  
„Ach, Jungs. Keine Ahnung von nichts!", meinte Hermine nur, ohne auf die Frage zu antworten.  
  
„Nun sag schon! Wieso willst du da hin?", wollte Harry wissen.  
  
„Ich habe in den letzten Sommerferien angefangen Gitarre zu spielen. Nya, und so nebenbei hatte ich auch ein paar Gesangsstunden.", rückte Hermine nun mit der Sprache heraus.  
  
„Du kannst singen, Granger? Das ich nicht lache!", hinter ihnen ertönte unverkennbar Draco Malfoy Stimme.  
  
Er sah heute mal wieder besonders blass aus und schien bald mehr als nur eine Tube Haargel benutzt zu haben.  
  
Harry hatte ja mal die Vermutung angestellt, ob Malfoy nicht vielleicht als kleines Kind mal in einen ganzen Topf voll solchen Gels gefallen sei. Daraufhin fing Ron an, sich zu fragen worin denn dann Snape gefallen war, das er solch fettige Haare hatte. Leider war diese Bemerkung dem, dem sie gewidmet war nicht entgangen und Ron durfte zu Strafe seinen Trank kosten.  
  
Kurze Zeit später hatte er die Ohren eines Hasen, bellte und aus seinem Hinterteil war ein Pferdeschweif gewachsen.  
  
„Du weiß doch nicht mal wie man das schreibt!"Mit dieser Bemerkung wandte Draco sich um und verschwand in der großen Halle bevor Hermine irgendetwas sagen konnte.  
  
„Na, Hauptsache er kann es!", murmelte Harry.  
  
„Du hast doch keine Ahnung. Ihr hättet ihn mal Rappen hören sollen. Draco ist mindestens so cool wie Eminem!"Pansy Parkinson hatte sich in das Gespräch eingemischt. Mit einem lauten: „Draciiieeemäuschen!"rannte sie ihrem Schatz hinterher.  
  
„Pff!", machte Hermine nur.  
  
Beim Essen brachte Ron das Thema wieder auf Hermines musikalische Fähigkeiten. „Und, du kannst wirklich spielen und singen, Herm?", fragte er und stopfte sich nebenbei mit Steak und Kartoffeln voll.  
  
„Komm doch einfach morgen Abend mit, dann wirst du's ja sehen", sagte Harry.  
  
„Mo- Moment mal, wieso mit? Gehst du etwas auch hin?", fragte Ron seinen besten Freund. „Na klar! Du hast doch gehört. Malfoy kann rappen. Das lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen!" „Harry! Es geht nicht darum sich über andere lustig zu machen, sondern gemeinsam zu musizieren!", rügte ihn Hermine.  
  
„Ach, Herm, das was Malfoy kann, das kann ich schon lange! Hör mal: ..."  
  
Harry hatte begonnen Sean Paul's „Get Busy"zu rappen.  
  
„HARRY! Hör auf damit, die gucken dich schon alle ganz komisch an! Das klingt einfach nur schrecklich!", Hermines schrille Stimme brachte Harry dazu, seine kleine Rapeinlage zu unterbrechen.  
  
Sie hatte recht. Alle sahen zu ihm. Ihre Gesichter drückten jedoch keines Falls Freude aus.  
  
„Na, jeder ist mal nen bisschen aus der Übung!", verteidigte er sich. „Na Potter! Das war ja wohl gar nichts. Das singt ja das Wiesel noch besser" Auch das noch. Malfoy hatte natürlich alles mitgekriegt. *~* Harrys schlechte Sangeskünste hatten sich schnell zum Gesprächsthema Nummer ein entwickelt. Selbst Ginny und ihre Freundinnen unterhielten sich darüber. Nun merkte auch der Gryffindor, wie peinlich das, was er da gemacht hatte, gewesen sein musste.  
  
Am nächsten Abend gingen Harry, Hermine und (erstaunlicher Weise) auch Ron zum Raum von Professor Crow. Malfoy, Pansy und etliche andere Schüler waren schon da und warteten auf die Professorin.  
  
Diese erschien auch prompt und schloss die Türe auf. „Jeder sucht sich bitte einen Platz!" Als die drei Freunde den Raum betraten, sahen sie auf dem Boden lauter Kissen liegen. An den Wänden hingen zum Teil Poster von Bands aus der Zauberer- bzw. aus der Muggelwelt.  
  
Neville flippte fast aus, als er ein Bild von Christina Aguilera sah. Harrys Herz hüpfte vor Freude als sein Blick auf Linkin Park fiel. Selbst hermine schien hier etwas nach ihrem (schrecklichen) Geschmack zu finden.  
  
„Oh!", rief sie ganz entzückt, „Yvonne Catterfeld und die Superstars!"  
  
„Yeah, Overground!", brüllte Ron vor Freude. Sein Vater hatte in der letzten Ferienwoche einen Fernseher nach Hause gebracht und Ron und Harry hatten sich die Popstarsstaffel angeguckt.  
  
„Ruhe!", rief Professor Crow, „Wie ihr seht habe ich die Wände mit den verschiedensten Künstlern dekoriert!"  
  
Schon wurde sie unterbrochen: „Robbie Williams ist doch kein Künstler. Das ist der Gott der Musik selbst!"  
  
„Ist ja gut! Also, ich habe vor eine Schulband zu gründen, die bei Festen auftritt. Deshalb werden wir zuerst feststellen, wer das Zeug dazu hat und wer nicht!"  
  
Aufgeregtes Gemurmel brach aus. Jedoch unterbrach ein Blick Crows dieses sofort.  
  
„Zuerst möchte ich, das alle die, die einer gesanglichen Position entgegenstreben nach vorn kommen, und einzeln nacheinander etwas vorsingen. Das Publikum verhält sich bitte so lange ruhig!"  
  
Hermine, Harry, Malfoy und viele andere strömten nach vorn. Ein Harry unbekanntes Mädchen begann als erstes. Sie sang „Amazing Grace". Jedoch brach schon gleich nach den ersten Tönen ein erschrockenes Gekreische durch den Raum, sie solle gefälligst aufhören. Tränen überströmt rannte sie davon.  
  
Hermine war die nächste. Sie versuchte sich mit „Killing Me Softly". Harry musste im Stillen zugeben, dass es gar nicht mal so schlecht klang.  
  
„Danke! Nun, Hermine ich glaube sagen zu können, dass du mit Sicherheit dabei bist.", meinte Professor Crow.  
  
Nun war Harry an der Reihe. Er hatte sich überlegt mit „Engel"von Ben käme seine Stimme besser zur Geltung als mit einem Rap. Er begann: „Engel weinen, Engel leiden, Engel fühlen sich mal alleine, ..."  
  
Als er geendet hatte gab es vereinzelt Beifall. Jedoch dran sofort Professor Crows Stimme durch den Raum: „Mr Potter, glauben sie wirklich, Damit weiter zukommen? Tut mir leid, aber ihre Stärken liegen eindeutig woanders!"  
  
Wie in Trance ging Harry nach hinten und setzte sich neben Hermine. Wieso? So schlecht war er doch gar nicht gewesen. Oder doch?  
  
Pansy trat nach vorn nahm eine arrogante Pose ein und begann schrecklich schief Die ersten Takt von „Trouble"von Pink. Dock kaum das sie angefangen hatte kamen die ersten „Buh!"-Rufe aus dem Publikum. Aber sie ließ sich nicht einschüchtern und begann von vorn. Diesmal allerdings mit „Baby Boy". Da sprang Malfoy neben sie und rappte Sean Pauls Rhymes dazu. Wäre Pansy nicht gewesen hätte sich Malfoy noch viel besser angehört.  
  
„Wao, Draco ist ja wirklich gut!", flüsterte hermine entgeistert zu Harry. Der musste ihr zustimmen. 


	2. Das Orchester ll

Hey Leute, hatte gerade voll den Kick zum weiterschreiben. Erste Annäherung von Harry und Malfoy. Doch Hermine will da auch noch ein Wörtchen mitreden ... Noch ne kleine Warnung, die Story soll eigentlich nicht wirklich „slashig" werden, aber es passiert was zwischen H&D. Lass euch überrasschen!!!  
  
blabla = Gedanken  
  
Bitte sagt mir, wenn euch was nicht passt. Ich bin willig zu lernen (blöder Satz, aber egal). Na denne, viel Spaß beim Lesen Ciao, Easy ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Nach drei anderen völlig unbrauchbaren Kandidaten war Ron dran. Zitternd stand er da. Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn.  
  
„Ron, du schaffst das!", flüsterte Hermine.  
  
Mit brüchiger Stimme begann er: „Take Me Tonight, everything is possible, ..." Schon nach den ersten Zeilen wurde Ron mutiger und began nun voller Freude weiterzusingen. Er war sich sicher, hätten die anderen das Lied bzw. den Text gekannt, hätten sie mitgegrölt. ... Harry bewunderte diese schöne, rauchige (*Ron und rauchig ..*) Stimme. Da schwebte auf einmal ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf umher, wie es wohl wäre zu diesem Song zu tanzen ... mit Hermine ...  
  
Hey, hör auf so zu denken, du bist doch nicht in deine beste Freundin verliebt, oder doch?  
  
Plötzlich brach lautes Geklatsche um Harry aus. Schnell machte er mit. Er war fast traurig, dass Ron schon fertig war.  
  
„Sehr schön! Ich glaube, als Leadsänger währst du sehr begabt!", lobte Professor Crow Rons Leistung.  
  
Nach dem noch einige mehr oder weniger gute Schüler die Ohren der anderen strapaziert hatten, sollten diejenigen, die Instrumente spielten nach vorn gehen.  
  
Draco erhob sich zu Harrys Erstaunen ebenfalls und lief direkt zu dem plötzlich erschienene Schlagzeug.  
  
Auf ein Nicken Professor Crows hin begann er ein eindrucksvollen Solo zu spielen. Er war wirklich gut. Als Draco fertig war, klatschte Harry begeistert mit. „Hey, wieso applaudierst du dem Lackaffen? Das hätte ich auch gekonnte!", brummte Ron neben ihm. „Ach quatsch, du bist doch nur eifersüchtig!", meinte Harry.  
  
„Bin ich gar nicht!", meine Ron vorwurfsvoll. „Ach ja, und wieso darf ich dann nicht klatschen? Du bildest dir höchstwahrscheinlich noch was ein, auf deine ach-so-tolle-Gesangsleistung", meinte Harry schnippisch. „Na und, immerhin kann ich singen. Vielleicht sogar ein Duett mit Herm! Ich glaub eher du bist hier derjenige, der eifersüchtig ist!"  
  
Rums! Das saß. Harry stand auf und verließ den Raum. Draußen lehnte er sich an die Wand und ordnete seine Gedanken.  
  
Ich liebe Hermine nicht! Ich hasse Draco Malfoy! Nein, Ron ist nicht böse auf mich! Halt, oder doch?  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich ... und  
  
Na klasse, der hat mir gerade noch gefehlt!  
  
„Was willst du hier, Malfoy? Kann man nicht einmal seine Ruhe haben?" „Hey, lass deinen Frust nicht an mir aus, Potter. Bis wohl nen bissl in die kleine Granger verliebt was? Bis ganz rot geworden als das Wiesel von ihr geredet hat! Aber ich warne dich! Lass die Finger von ihr! Sie gehört mir, ganz allein"  
  
Mit diesen Worten stolzierte er den Gang hinunter und verschwand um die Ecke. Harry stand einfach nur da und dachte über das gerade gehörte nach.  
  
Malfoy und Hermine? Nee, son quatsch. Die passen doch gar nicht zusammen! Ob ich doch in sie verliebt bin?  
  
Die Türe öffnete sich zum zweiten Mal und Hermine trat heraus.  
  
„Harry, was war den los? Ron will mir nichts sagen." „Ach, wir ham uns sinnlos in die Haare gekriegt. Wegen Malfoy." „Oh, komm schon, vertrag dich wieder mit ihm. Wenn ihr beide nicht miteinander redet ist es immer nur halb so lustig. Und wir drei gehören doch zusammen!"  
  
Da. Hatte sie das eben wirklich gesagt? Sie gehörten zusammen? Jaa, klar taten sie das.  
  
„Ja, mach ich. Du, Herm? Wie findest du eigentlich Malfoy?"Er hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Wieso hatte er diese dämliche Frage gestellt?  
  
„Ach ... ähm ... weißt du ... ähm ...", stotterte Hermine plötzlich, „Nya, also ... er hat mir gestern inner Pause gesagt, dass ... hm ... er ... mich ... ganz nett findet und sich nächstes Wochenende mit mir in Hogsmade treffen will"  
  
WAS??? Das hat er nicht. Nein! Sag dass das nicht war ist, bitte. So ein Mist!  
  
„Hm, soso. Du hast natürlich nein gesagt, oder?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll. „Nun, äh, nein. Ich hab gesagt, dass ich mit kommen werde. Hast du was dagegen? Harry, wir sind doch Freunde!"  
  
Ja, das waren sie. Doch für Harry war diese Freundschaft nicht mehr dieselbe wie vorher. Hermine war ein tollen Mädchen. Hübsch. Lange Haare. Sie hatte sich letztens beim Friseur eine Dauerwelle machen lassen und sah echt gut aus. Schlank. Ja schlank war sie auch. Fast schon ein bisschen zu dünn.  
  
„Hmpf", grummelte Harry.  
  
Da ging schon wieder die Tür auf und alle anderen Schüler strömten hinaus. In der Menge entdeckte Harry Ron.  
  
„Tut mir leid wegen vorhin!", sagte er. „Ja, mir auch. Wir streiten und wegen Malfoy. Hey, wie krank ist das denn?!"  
  
Damit schien die Sache für Ron erledigt. Zu dritt gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine erklärte, sie wäre müde und würde deshalb schon ins Bett gehen. Sie verschwand im Mädchenschlafsaal.  
  
„Und, hat die Crow noch was wichtiges gesagt?", wandte sich Harry an seinen besten Freund. „Nö! Nur, dass morgen Abend diejenigen bekannt gegeben werden, die dabei sind. Und dann ist um sieben abends die erste Probe.", antwortete Ron.  
  
Danach musste er ausgiebig gähnen.  
  
„Ich glaub ich hüpf auch ins Bett. Kommst du mit?" „Ja, mach ich"  
  
Einen Moment spielte Harry mit dem Gedanken, Ron von Malfoys Bemerkung über Hermine zu erzählen, doch dann entschied er sich, dies doch lieber für sich zu behalten.  
  
In dieser Nacht wälzte er sich immer unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere. Erst träumte er, Hermine zu küssen und im nächsten Moment sah er sie und Draco Händchen haltend durch die Schule spazieren.  
  
Na, was sagt ihr? Ich weiß, dass Chapter ist nicht besonders lang. Trotzdem, ich will eure Meinung. Ein gaaaanz großes Danke an die fleißigen Reviewer! Bitte macht weiter so!!! OK, bis zum nächsten Teil, haltet durch. Ciao, Easy 


	3. Der Streit

Hey Leute, ich hab mir etwas Zeit gelassen. Ja, da war'n so'n paar blöde private Probleme. ABER ich hab's ja endlich geschafft weiter zu machen. Wieder vielen Dank an meine lieben Reviewer *knuddl* Na denne, leset und kritisieret, was euch nicht passt!!! Hab euch alle ganz dolle lieb Viel Spaß Easy  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Lustlos stocherte Harry in seinen Cornflackes herum und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Hermine und Malfoy. Das konnte doch gar nicht gut gehen! Oder doch?  
  
An einem anderen Tisch saß ein nachdenklicher Draco Malfoy und starrte gedankenversunken auf sein Marmeladenbrötchen.  
  
War es richtig gewesen Hermine zu fragen? Hätte er besser seine Klappe halten sollen? Hey, ein Malfoy macht sich nicht solche Gedanken. Sie würden einen schönen Tag verbringen nun vielleicht würden sie ja ...  
  
Ein lautes Räuspern lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler zum Lehrertisch. Professor Crow hatte sich erhoben und hielt eine Liste in den Händen.  
  
„Guten Morgen! Ich werde nun die Namen derer verkünden, die es geschafft haben in unserer Schulband aufgenommen zu werden."  
  
Kein Laut war mehr in der großen Halle zu hören.  
  
„Als erstes Miss Hermine Granger. Sie werden mit im Chor singen. Des weiteren wurde das Schlagzeug mit Mister Draco Malfoy besetzt. Kommen wir zu ..."  
  
Na toll! Jetzt sind die beiden sogar zusammen in dieser bekloppten Band, eyh! Harry war alles andere als begeistert. Nur dufte er das nicht zeigen.  
  
Hermine war vor lauter Freude ganz aus dem Häuschen. Selbst die Zwillinge Fred und George gratulierten ihr. Auch am Slytherintisch hatte man lauten Applaus vernehmen können.  
  
„Hey, Harry. Was ist los mit dir? Freust du dich nicht?", unbemerkt war Fred neben ihm aufgetaucht. „Nein, nein. Schon okay. Ich finds bloß blöde, das Malfoy drin ist und ich nicht!" „Ach komm! So schlimm ist das doch auch nicht. Sieh mich und George an, wir können weder singen noch nen Instrument spielen. Trotzdem haben wir unseren Spaß!" „Hmpf!" „Aber, du bringst mich gerade auf ne geile Idee! Wie fändest du ...? Nein, erst muss ich das mit George besprechen. Wir sehen uns später ..."  
  
Damit verschwanden die Zwillinge wild diskutierend.  
  
„So", Professor Crow hatte die ganze Zeit weiter die Kandidaten vorgelesen, die es geschafft hatten, „und zum Schluss noch Mister Ronald Weasly. Sie kommen ebenfalls in den Männerchor! Okay, die erste gemeinsame Probe findet morgen Abend statt!"  
  
Unter lauten, aufgeregtem Geschnatter verließen die Schüler die halle und machten sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht.  
  
'Sie gehört mir, ganz allein!', dieser Satz schwebte durch Harrys Kopf, wie ein unruhiger Vogel.  
  
Von den folgenden Unterrichtsstunden bekam er nicht viel mit. Hermine würde ihn schon abschreiben lassen.  
  
Würde sie wirklich mit Malfoy ausgehen? Wenn sie das tat, dann könnte sie es doch auch mit ihm machen ...  
  
~*~  
  
In den nächsten Tagen dachte Harry immer mehr darüber nach, wie er dieses Treffen verhindern könnte. Und so ...  
  
~*~  
  
„Du spinnst doch komplett! Du hast genau gewusst, dass ich mit Draco an dem Tag nach Hogsmade gehen wollte! Was ist bloß los mit dir?"  
  
Wütend drehte sich Hermine um und rannte dabei beinahe Ron um, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen wollte. Der sah ihr verdutzt nach. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Harry. Er saß in einem der Sessel und machte ein sehr unglückliches Gesicht.  
  
„Hey! Was ging denn hier gerade ab?", fragte Ron seinen besten Freund.  
  
„Ach, man. Sie und Malfoy waren verabredet. Da hab ich nen bissl was gedreht um das 'Date' platzen zu lassen", antwortete Harry  
  
„Alter, du bist so dämlich! War doch klar dass sie da sauer ist! Liebst du sie oder warum startest du so eine kranke Aktion?"  
  
„Ja, irgendwie schon. Okay, es war Mist, was ich da gemacht hab. Konnte ich ahnen, dass Herm so ausflippt?"  
  
„Oh, Harry! Du hast echt keine Ahnung von Mädchen!", mischte sich da Angelina ein. „Wenn du so versuchst bei ihr zu landen, dann vergiss es! Du hast sie sehr verletzt. Hermine hat dir vertraut!"  
  
„Genau", fing nun auch Ron an, „jetzt musst du ihr zeigen, dass es dir leid tut. Und natürlich, warum. Sag Herm, was du für sie empfindest!"  
  
„Ja, aber ... Wisst ihr, ich hab Angst gegen Malfoy zu verlieren. Er ist sich so sicher, Hermine zu kriegen", versuchte Harry sich zu verteidigen.  
  
„Komm schon, wenn du es nicht mal versuchst, dann kann das ja nix werden. Du gehst jetzt zu Hermine und erklärst ihr alles! Sie ist nicht dumm, sie wird dich verstehen", meine Angelina zuversichtlich.  
  
„Der Meinung bin ich auch. Sie ist bestimmt in der Bibliothek. Na los, mehr als dich anschreien und nie wieder mit dir reden kann sie schließlich auch nicht machen!", meinte Ron.  
  
„Ah, danke für die Unterstützung Ron. Noch so eine schlau Bemerkung und ich rede nicht mehr mit DIR!", brummte Harry.  
  
Trotzdem stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Gerade als er um eine Ecke biegen wollte legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
  
„Na Pottylein, wo wollen wir denn hin?"  
  
Klasse! Ausgerechnet Draco. Wieso musste diese Familie immer im falschen Moment auftauchen?  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht! Also, verpiss dich!"  
  
„Was denn, mehr hast du mir nicht zu sagen? Na na, bist wohl etwas eingerostet!"  
  
„Nicht so schlimm wie dein Gehirn! Welches meiner Worte war zu schwer für dich zu verstehen? DU-SOLLST-DICH-VERPISSEN!"  
  
„Hey, pass auf was du sagst. Auch dein Denkvermögen ist begrenzt! Das Thema Mädchen ist eindeutig zu hoch für dich."  
  
„Immerhin muss ich nicht so jämmerlich schlecht Schlagzeug spielen, um in Hermines Nähe zu sein!"  
  
„Mit mir redet sie wenigstens!"  
  
„WOHER WEISST DU ..."  
  
„MISTER Potter! Würden sie es gefälligst unterlassen Schüler meines Hauses der artig anzubrüllen? Reagieren sie ihre Aggressionen lieber beim Kesselputzen ab!"  
  
Snape stand plötzlich hinter ihm und sah höchst zufrieden aus, ihm wieder mal eins reinwürgen zu können.  
  
„15 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"  
  
Er und Draco verschwanden Richtung der Kerker. Harry stand nur da und versuchte, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen.  
  
Dann besann er sich darauf, was er eigentlich hatte machen wollen. Hermine. Er musste unbedingt mit ihr reden. So schnell er konnte, rannte der Junge zur Bücherei.  
  
Dort angekommen lief er suchend zwischen den Regalen herum. Da saß sie. Wie üblich von allen möglichen Büchern umringt. Nur noch einige Haarstränen waren oberhalb eines besonders dicken Buches zu sehen.  
  
Zaghaft ging Harry auf den Tisch zu bis er direkt vor ihr stand.  
  
„Ähm, hi Hermine!", sagte er.  
  
Sie ließ das Buch sinken und sah ihn an.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Yeah, das war mein drittes Chapter *stolz*. Na, was sagt ihr? Solln sich Hermine und Harry wieder vertragen? Für wen soll sie sich entscheiden? Harry oder Draco? Bitte, bitte reviewt fleißig!!! Dann verspreche ich euch, dass ich mich beeile, schnell weiter zu schreiben *zwinker* Wer mal was trauriges lesen will, kann ja mal bei „Liebe endet tödlich" einen Blick reinwerfen und dran rumkritisieren *anfleh* Bis bald Eure Easy 


	4. Harry und Herm

Hey Leute, hab wieder nen bissl weiter geschrieben. Bitte kritisiert fleißig weiter. Ach, bevor ich's vergesse, vielen Dank an "XLady MalfoyX". Sei nicht traurig, es ist diesmal nicht Draco, aber was nicht ist kann noch werden *zwinker*! Und an alle andern, ich weiß, manchmal passieren son paar blöde Sachen, die euch nicht so gefallen, soll ich das umschreiben??? Meiner Beta hat eigentlich gefallen ... *nachdenk* Na denn, viel Spaß Ciao Eure Easy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
„Was willst du?" „Ähm, also, mit dir reden", begann Harry stotternd.  
  
Hermine zog gekonnt die rechte Augenbraue hoch. Ein Zeichen, dass sie zuhörte.  
  
„Das vorhin, das tut mir schrecklich leid. Ich war einfach nur ..." „Was?" „Eifersüchtig" „Wieso? Wegen Draco? Harry, das musst du genauer erklär- ... du bist doch nicht etwa ..."  
  
In dem Moment hörte man nebenan erst einen schrillen Schrei und dann ein lautes Rumpeln.  
  
„Mr. Weasly!", ertönte sofort die scharfe Stimme der Bibliothekarin, „Was um-Himmels-Willen tun Sie hier auf einem Stapel Bücher? Also wirklich, Sie müssen ihren Brüdern doch nicht ALLES nachmachen, oder? Diese Bücher sortieren Sie augenblicklich wieder ein!"  
  
Kichernd sahen sich Hermine und Harry an. Typisch Ron. Leise standen sie auf und verließen unbemerkt die Bibliothek. Hermine hatte Harrys Hand genommen und zog ihn mit sich nach draußen. Die Sonne schien und es war angenehm warm.  
  
Sie suchten sich eine frei schattige Bank und setzten sich.  
  
Keiner sagte ein Wort.  
  
Harry suchte verzweifelt nach Worten um diese Stille endlich zu beenden. Jedoch viel ihm nichts passendes ein.  
  
„Schönes Wetter heute", sagte er lahm. „Ja", meinte Hermine.  
  
Dann musste sie grinsen. Harry sah etwas verständnislos zu ihr. Mädchen würden ihm immer ein Rätsel sein.  
  
Und dann passierte es. Harry konnte später nicht mehr sagen, wie.  
  
Hermine beugte sich vor und ohne zu wissen, was er da tat, machte Harry das selbe und ihr Lippen trafen aufeinander. Vereinigten sich. Wollten sich nie wieder voneinander lösen ... Nach scheinbar endlosen Minuten trennten sie sich. Beschämt blickte Harry zu Boden. Auch Hermine sah verlegen aus.  
  
„Hermine ...", sagte Harry mit kratziger Stimme, „ich liebe dich!" „Ich weiß!", antwortete Hermine leise.  
  
Sie blickten einander in die Augen und mussten im selben Moment grinsen.  
  
„Vielleicht war es doch keine so schlechte Idee von dir gewesen, das Treffen zwischen mir und Draco zu verhindern."  
  
„Ich hatte noch nie schlechte Ideen! Wolltest du wirklich mit ihm nach Hogsmade gehen?"  
  
„Nya, er hatte mich gefragt und ich hab ohne zu überlegen ja gesagt."  
  
„Liebst du ihn?"  
  
Wieso hatte er das bloß gesagt?  
  
„Nein ... keine Ahnung ... nein ich glaub nicht. Komm, lass uns rein gehen. Es gibt bald was zu Essen."  
  
Und so liefen sie zum Schloss zurück. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken (Phantasien?!) nach ...  
  
~*~  
  
Im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum:  
  
„Hey Drac! Was ist nun? Bist du mit der Granger zusammen. Du weißt, du hast nur noch eine Woche Zeit, um mit ihr in der Kiste zu landen!"  
  
„Beruhig dich Blaise. Ich krieg die Kleine schon noch rum! Keiner kann dem Charme eines Malfoy wiederstehen, nicht mal Potter!"  
  
„Dann solltest du dich beeilen!"  
  
„Ist ja gut. Immer hin wird das mit Potter nichts. Der hat sich's bei ihr schön versaut!"  
  
„Ja, hirnrissige Idee, es ausgerechnet Snape zu erzählen!"  
  
Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und eine, nach Atem ringende, Pansy Parkinson kam hereingestolpert.  
  
„Ihr werdet nicht glauben, was ich gerade gesehen hab! Potter und das Schlammblut sind beinahe händchenhaltend durch die Gegend spaziert! Die sahen nicht so aus, als wären sie zerstritten! Eher als wäre da was gelaufen"  
  
„WAS?" „WAS?"  
  
„Ich muss weg!"  
  
Mit einem Satz schwang Draco seine schlanke Beine über die Lehne des Sessels und rannte aus dem Raum.  
  
Blaise und Pansy sahen ihm verdattert nach. Zuckten dann jedoch nur die Schultern.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ja, ich weiß, is etwas kurz geworden. Sorry. Das nächste Chap wird länger, versprochen!!! Bis dann Easy 


End file.
